


Smash Into You

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: The 4HW Chronicle [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bayley injured, Bayley/Sasha, Car Accidents, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Sasha Being Sasha, Sasha isn't trying to go to jail, Skateboarding, Strangers to Friends, Why Did I Write This?, rough first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: “Do you always hit on people who run you over?”“You didn't run me over, and no...but when I do, they don't usually look like you.”“And just what do I look like to you?”“The woman of my dreams.”“Right. Of course, because I haven't heard that before.”
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: The 4HW Chronicle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Smash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

_Breathe in and out...breathe in and out...breathe in and...oh shit!_

Bayley grunted as she tucked herself in a little more, knowing that all it took was one little mistake and she'd be eating unforgiving pavement at seventy miles per hour. Bayley bit down on her custom mouth guard as hard as she could as she approached a particularly deep curve and she reached down with a gloved hand to slow herself down though she was still skirting on the yellow line that separated her from certain death.

Her Agent advised her against extreme activities like this until _after_ the winter skate competitions but today was just too good of a day to pass up for Bayley. Good enough for her to forgo jeans for actual board shorts and a tank top, though she was still rocking her elbow and knee pads along with her all white and gold full faced helmet. The upcoming skate competition was all that her Agent could talk to her about—something about new talent coming and dominating the amateur circuit.

It made Bayley scoff because clearly her Agent forgot about all of the records Bayley set...then proceeded to break and reset. All of the trophies sitting pretty with her name engraved into the gold. Bayley was a seasoned professional, not some simp worried about green talent coming into the world she helped build. She paved the way for women to have the same opportunities as the men.

Bayley zoomed past a few cars ignoring their honks at her, she was nearly at the bottom of the hill—all she had to do was get around one more curve and she was done.

Bayley steeled herself for another another steep curve, her last chance to do the perfect carve. Bayley had just shifted her weight again when she saw her demise but it was entirely too late, Bayley was already in the turn. Bayley could see her reflection as she fast approached the car and she fell into a slide, nearly putting overwhelming her longboard but even that wasn't enough.

The sickening impact of fleshing meeting metal was one Bayley would not soon forget.

* * *

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Hey? Hey, are you okay? Shit...!”

Bayley's eyes slowly cracked open, her ears slowly picking up on the frantic yelling breaking through the annoying ringing in her ears. She knew that was on her back because she was looking up at the sky through her gold visor which now had dozens if not hundreds of micro cracks staring her in the face—and she was grateful that the damn thing hadn't shattered on impact.

Bayley laid there, still processing that she was still alive somehow...subconsciously, Bayley was laying perfectly still but she was mentally checking over her body, trying to find the spot that hurt the most though she could only report back that her pride was more hurt than anything—but she'd take that over broken bones and a ruined career. She knew that once the adrenaline wore off she'd sore as hell and bruised all over.

She could hear someone still yelling and turned her head slightly...she saw what hit her, or rather _what she hit._ It was an all black Jeep renegade with a Bayley sized dent on the passenger side door. Though that didn't hold her attention for too long as frantic arm movement caught her attention. Bayley's tired eyes finally landed on the driver of the Jeep and she blinked.

_Whoa..._

Even without the brilliant blue hair this woman was an eye catcher without a doubt, her own daunting situation aside—Bayley wished she was the sun rays licking at that flawless brown skin, tasting the firmness of those muscles flexing with every flail.

“I don't know where I am! Track my phone or something! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't tell me to calm down when there's a dead body ten feet away from me, just send help!”

The woman nearly killed her and Bayley was still on the ground, staring at her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth—Bayley figured she had a concussion. Even so, it didn't stop Bayley from reaching up with a trembling hand to unclasp her helmet. It took her a little longer than she wanted but she was able to push the damn thing off of her without the other woman noticing.

Bayley grunted as she sat up with a great amount of effort and she spat her mouth guard out, knowing that she was going to have to get a new one. The owner of the Jeep turned around when she heard movement behind her and gasped when she saw what she had believed to be a dead body suddenly moving and groaning. Startled so much that she dropped her phone, though she didn't seem to care about that as she rushed over to Bayley to help the other woman stand up.

“Oh shit, are you alright?! I can take you to the hospital before you die, okay?”

Bayley wanted to laugh, she really did, but she was starting to think that she might've had a broken rib or two (her Agent was going to flip out later). Bayley let the woman limp her over to her Jeep, leaning against the side as the passenger door was opened. She didn't realize how short this woman was, but she was damn strong.

She was talking a mile a minute as she helped Bayley into the passengers seat of her jeep, thanking whatever God listening that it wasn't lifted too high. She didn't seem to care that Bayley's blood from the scraps and cuts on her arms were getting all over her white tank top—she seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, but Bayley was too busy staring at her too tell her to chill she wasn't dying.

Bayley closed her eyes with gratefulness as her board and helmet were collected and thrown carelessly in the backseat, the helmet was useless now but her board still had life in it.

“Don't worry, okay?” she said as she slipped into the drivers seat and shifted into gear, but Bayley wasn't listening...now that she was becoming more aware, she thought this woman looked familiar but this was Hollywood, everyone looked familiar, right? But the blue hair...Bayley couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Not yet.

“I'm okay...” Bayley said, her voice raspy—dry, probably dehydrated, but the pain she was trying to ignore was clear as day earning her a worried glare.

“You're not okay...you could've died! What the hell were you even doing?!”

Bayley smiled though it was more of a bloody grimace, “I've had worse, I'm not dead yet. Ah, mind telling me who I had the pleasure of running into?”

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, “Stop talking, save your energy.”

Bayley opened her eyes again, fixated on the woman who was now entirely focused on the road, “I can't keep callin' you pretty lady in my head...s'name?”

There was an incredulously look thrown her way, “No doubt you have brain damage too. I almost killed you, remember?”

Bayley chuckled gently, careful of her ribs, “I heard that love is supposed to hurt.”

“Love?!...I...what?! Jesus...I hit an idiot.”

Bayley smirked slightly, looking delirious with her heavy eyes, “Technically, I hit you.”

...“Please stop talking, we're almost there.”

Bayley didn't say anything else, too tired to do so anyway but she didn't close her eyes again. She couldn't, not when she had such a beautiful view sitting across from her. Bayley sat slumped against the car door probably smiling like an idiot.

“Thanks for not leaving me out there.”

“It would've been a crime,” the other woman rolled her eyes, “I don't need hit and run added to the list of charges coming my way.”

“Charges? What charges?” Bayley got another incredulous look but no verbal response, and it took a few beats for her fog riddled mind to register what she had meant, “Oh. Police charges.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“I won't press charges...”

“What? You...seriously have brain damage. Of all people I could've run over...”

“Go on a date with me, and I won't hold this against you.”

“You don't even know my name, idiot.”

“You wouldn't tell me.”

“I just wanna know if your name will sound good with Martinez.” Bayley got _another_ look and this time she responded with a tired wink.

“I'm suddenly regretting not leaving you on the side of the road.”

The car was quiet again except for the sound of the AC blowing, and Bayley just smirked.

“Bayley.”

“Do I look like a fucking Bayley to you?”

“No, but I do. Your turn, gorgeous.”

“Do you always hit on people who run you over?”

“You didn't run me over, and no...but when I do, they don't usually look like you.”

“And just what do I look like to you?”

“The woman of my dreams.”

“Right. Of course, because I haven't heard that before.”

Confused by the statement, Bayley hardly registered the vehicle coming to a hard stop or that they were at the hospital already. She was nearly back on the ground when the door she was leaning on opened but Bayley was caught immediately. Bayley hated the way she cried out when her ribs were roughly handled but damn it hurt like hell!

Bayley was leaning into the smaller woman, still amazed by how strong she was because Bayley had a few inches and some pounds on her.

“God you stink.”

Bayley couldn't help it, she laughed but it only lasted a few moments before she was groaning loudly and clutching her side. She let them get as far as the entrance of the ER before stopping them much to the woman's utter frustration.

“What are you doing?”

Bayley shifted so she could look down at her irritated future wife, “You never answered my question.”

“Which one?” she grumbled, starting to break a sweat from carrying Bayley and the California sun, “For someone half dead, you talk a lot ponytail.”

Bayley ignored that, “Your name.”

Resisting the urge to knock Bayley over and to just get the hell out of there, the blue haired beauty huffed loudly and began walking them again through the double doors that slid open and the cool air hit them both like a breath of fresh air, “Sasha. Are you happy now?”

“Sasha...” Bayley repeated quietly, _Sasha Martinez...damn..._ Bayley was too caught up in her thoughts to register a knew flurry of activity around her from the nurses on duty and she came back to reality when the warmth at her side disappeared and she was sitting in a cold wheelchair.

“Ma'am what happened?” one of the nurses asked Sasha, who glanced at Bayley with her arms crossed worrying her bottom lip, “Ma'am?”

Sasha blinked, looking away from Bayley's dark gaze that was just too intense for someone who should've been dead from that impact, “I, _ahem,_ I—”

“I had an accident, I was bein' careless on the curves and caught some gravel—she saved me.” Bayley cut in, her voice cracking slightly from being so dry though she was still looking at Sasha, when Sasha opened her mouth to reject that lie, Bayley spoke again, “Seven PM, next Tuesday?”

The two nurses shared a look, unsure of what was happening but it wasn't as if either of them existed as the two women stared at each other, nearly challenging the other. Though Bayley knew she had her when she saw Sasha's shoulders deflate a little and she rolled her pretty brown eyes.

“Where?”

“Anywhere you wanna go.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Bit of a rough start...but I rented a room at the Baysha hotel for a while. I'm just getting started with these two. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


End file.
